Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative balloons of the type having an inflatable bulb and integral flexible filling neck and, more particularly, to a method of tying a line around the neck to prevent deflation of the bulb through the neck and facilitate attachment of the balloon to a support such as a rod, and an apparatus for carrying out the method.
Background Art
There has been an increasing use of metallized materials such as nylon to manufacture decorative balloons. Such balloons are commonly formed by precutting sheet stock in the desired shape of a bulb and an integral elongate filler neck. Two similarly shaped sheets are superposed and heat sealed together around their peripheral edges. A filler opening is provided in the neck to introduce air or lighter-than-air gas through a passage defined by the neck into a chamber bounded by the bulb for inflation thereof.
One problem with metallized nylon balloons is that the filler necks thereon do not lend themselves to being tied to seal gas in the bulb as do conventional, latex balloons. This has posed a serious problem to street and carnival vendors as well as small shop owners, and the like, who inflate the balloons at the point of sale.
Another problem that has been encountered with metallized nylon balloons is that there is generally no provision thereon for tying the balloons onto a support such as a rod, and the like.